


Alyx

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>annievh prompted: "Here's a Rumbelle prompt- they adopt a teenager."</p>
<p>Another series of short drabbles to be posted as chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find these and many more to read/reblog on my tumblr (rumplestiltskinsbulge) and prompt your own stories, as well.

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t certain he liked the idea of this. His Belle had wanted a child, but according to Dr. Whale, his years as the Dark One had served to make him— infertile. And with the town line now being crossable, he’d taken her to an orphanage to make both of their dreams come true. To give them, and a lucky little boy or girl, their happily ever after.

He’d expected a baby. Or in the very least, a toddler. But when Belle saw 15 year old Alyx sitting on her own with a book in her hands, she knew they had to give her a home. The girl was rough around the edges, they’d been warned, and with his limited knowledge of the proceedings from his cursed life Gold knew that adopting teenagers held a certain kind of danger.

"Belle— it won’t be the same. We won’t have the chance to raise her and see her grow, she’s already grown!" He’d tried to talk his wife out of it, but she was insistent.

"I know we imagined a baby, but Rumple— look at her. She’s so forlorn and lonely. She needs us." Her eyes shone with the overwhelming need to care for this girl, and how could Rumplestiltskin deny her? "Besides, it’s not as though we couldn’t adopt a baby a little later on once she’s ready to go off into the world."

And so he’d given in. The girl seemed cautious of them and unenthused at the idea of being adopted. She’d rolled her eyes when Belle told her how glad they were to have her join their family, and completely ignored her when she asked about her book in the car.

Rumple scowled a bit. He’d have to have a talk with young, miss Alyx when Belle wasn’t with them.

Belle, sadly, understood. When she’d seen the girl she could feel her loneliness as though it was her own, and she just knew that her bad attitude was little but a defense against being hurt. There was a part of Belle, a part that— while perhaps only a temporary curse— understood what it felt like to be afraid to let in others. And all of her knew what it felt like to be terribly alone in the world.

She would reach out to Alyx, and show her that she was worth being loved, and loving in return. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annievh prompted: "Yes, hello, I'm here to prompt and beg Rumple bonding with young miss Alyx because you almost killed me with cuteness already."

"What is that?" The raven haired teen pointed at the small spinning wheel with distaste. She’d been with Rumple and Belle for a few weeks, and Belle had thought it would be a good idea for them to each spend a day with Alyx at each of their jobs. Today was the Pawn Shop, tomorrow was the library with Belle.

It had definitely been an adjustment, having a teenager around the house. She wasn’t very talkative, preferring to keep to herself for the most part. But when they would get her to talk it was in short, vague answers with a surly attitude. Belle was hurting for the lack of connection, Rumple could tell. He’d spoken to Alyx already about being polite to Belle and not ignoring them when they asked questions, and though she’d seemed unrepentant she’d stopped completely ignoring them.

"In three years time you will be legally an adult," he’d told her. "If you truly despise it here with us at that point you will be free to make your own life for yourself." He would— of course— help her any way he could, she was family now. "But until then I expect you to follow our rules and treat both Belle and I with the respect we deserve. Especially Belle. She’s a caring woman, and only wants to help."

"It’s a spinning wheel," he told her. "Used to spin wool into yarn."

"Why is it back here instead in the front to be sold?"

"It isn’t for sale. This is my own, personal wheel." He explained.

"Why would you want to keep something like this? Don’t they have machines that do that?" She asked wrly. Rumple felt annoyance rise in him.

"It’s called a hobby, dearie." He said sourly. "I like to watch the wheel spin. It helps me forget."

"Forget what?" She asked him. His first instinct was to make a quip, but something Belle had told him stopped him. They had been warned that they weren’t the only family to adopt Alyx. She’d gone through countless adoptions and Foster homes before them, and Belle felt that she would never trust them if they didn’t first trust her.

"My father— abandoned me. When I was very young. As my mother had died shortly after I was born, I had no one. He left me in the care of two spinsters who cared for me and taught me to use the wheel." He told her. "When I spun, I could somehow forget that he didn’t care enough about me to stay. And ever since, I’ve found it a useful way to relax and forget my troubles, even for a little while."

Alyx looked anywhere but him, and Rumple had a feeling he’d found a way to connect with her. Even if it was a small way. “If you like— I could teach you.” He offered, his tone a tad gentler now. Belle was right, she was hurt. Deeply hurt. When he looked at her he could see a pain that he recognize all too well— not only in his life, but in his son’s.

Alyx swallowed hard and shrugged. “I guess,” she mumbled. “If you really want to.”

He smiled ever so softly, offering the stool to her. Perhaps Belle was right— perhaps she truly had needed then.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find these and many more to read/reblog on my tumblr (rumplestiltskinsbulge) and prompt your own stories, as well.


End file.
